


After School

by taradidli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone loves Kuroo, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gamer Kozume Kenma, Happy Ending, High School, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, ITS SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, POV Kozume Kenma, Pining, Romance, Short, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tutoring, kenma doesn’t like people, kuroo is a smarty pants, kuroo likes everyone, loser kenma, popular kuroo, tutor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taradidli/pseuds/taradidli
Summary: Kenma is failing and Kuroo's his tutorjust your average fluffy falling in love with your tutor au :D
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. last hope

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read any of my other fics posted before this one I deeply apologize. Anyway I hope this makes up for those atrocities :)
> 
> -updates everyday/other day-

“Thanks for watching everyone. I'll see you later,” Kenma says, ending his 4 hour stream. It’s 3 am on a Sunday and Kenmas night just started, he stared at his computer for a minute more before shutting down all his programs and moving to his school desk. He gets out his laptop and checks to see how many assignments he’s missing. 20. 20 missing assignments, he stares at the number too overwhelmed to start any work, not that he would even know where to start anyway. “Fuck” He clicked on the latest assignment and opended it up. It was an english essay about some old greek guy or something. He worked on it for about 30 minutes writing 2 sentences about someone named ethos or pathos he can’t remember. He ended up giving up and trying to get some sleep before school the next day. 

He woke up to his alarm and silenced it three times before realizing he would be late. He finally got up rushing to put on his uniform and get ready before running out to his bike unlocking it and riding it to school. There he went straight into his empty english classroom and started playing on his PSP before school started. After about 10 minutes people started arriving but he didn’t stop playing until the teacher came in and started introducing the lesson. His first class went by painstakingly slow and when he thought the torture was over and he dismissed the students to leave the teacher asked Kenma to stay back. ‘Not again’ he thought. 

“Yes professor?” He said trying to sound at least somewhat polite.

“Well Kenma you know you’re behind in this class. Very behind, and I’ve tried to trust you when you say it’ll get done but it hasn’t. I’ve talked to the rest of your teachers as well and they all agreed that you need to start submitting your work or you’ll fail all of your classes this year” 

“Ok professor, I will,” 

“Kenma, that means I’m assigning you a tutor,” 

‘Shit. Shit, shit ,shit,’ “Is there nothing else I can do?”

“No Kenma I’ve already set it up. He's a year older than you and he passed this class last year with the best marks in his class. You’ll be meeting with him tomorrow after school from 3-5”

“I-” Kenma tried to think of something anything to say to get him out of this but he used them all up the last 5 times that his professor tried to get him a tutor and clearly nothing else was working “Fine, I’ll be there”

“That’s my boy, oh and his name is Kuroo Tetsurou. Now get to class”

“Yes professor,” Kenma left the room with his head down.

\---

It was the next day and although Kenma hadn’t steamed Monday night he was still up half the night editing a video and worrying about interacting with someone new. So it was safe to say he was tired. He got dressed and ready for school and opted to switch out his normal morning milk for an energy drink trying to keep himself up for what was sure to be a long day. He went straight to class as he always had, playing on his PSP waiting for the lecture that he wasn’t going to understand just to repeat it 6 more times throughout the day. After his first class had ended his professor reminded him about his tutoring and what was at steak for not taking it seriously. Kenma just nodded and went to his next class. The rest of the day Kenma anxiously waited for the time to come where he could just go home and wished that time would come already. School finally ended for the day and Kenma sulked not being able to leave and instead went right from his last class to the library. 

He walked in and looked around for someone who looked like a tutor and when he was unable to find him, though he didn’t look very hard, he ended up finding a table and setting up his study materials. A few minutes went by with Kenma waiting on his PSP, when he heard someone bound over near his area. He looked up to see a tall guy with spiky hair looking like a jumbled mess dropping some of the papers in his hand with half of his uniform jacket unbuttoned. He made eye contact with Kenma and smiled.

“Hi, are you Kenma?” Kenma nodded, “Great! I’m Kuroo, I'm gonna be tutoring you!”


	2. tutor session 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first time Kuroo teaches Kenma something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter because I wrote it during class this morning 
> 
> -updates everyday/other day-

“Ok,” Kenma said, looking back down at his game, sighing as he turned it off. Kuroo sat down right across from him with a loud plop. Unfurling all of his papers down onto the table in front of them.

“Sorry about this, I needed to help some kid in my class with the work and didn’t want to be too late so I just grabbed all my papers without putting them away,” Kenma looked up at him and noticed the beads of sweat dripping down his face. He definitely just ran here didn't he. “So let’s get to work shall we” He beamed, Kenma had no idea how he could be so energetic about school but he nodded anyway. “Ok great let's start with English” 

Kuroo organized his notes and put everything away surprisingly neatly considering the performance he had shown earlier and they got started. Kuroo decided to start with a small section of english and explained it slowly, asking every couple minutes to see if Kenma needed any clarification. To which Kenma would respond with either a nod or a shake of his head. Kuroo usually seemed to understand what he meant only every once and a while asking again what parts he didn’t understand. After about 30 minutes of explaining the information Kenma had started writing his paper. Every couple minutes he would turn his laptop around and Kuroo would take a look at it fixing and adding what he saw fit. Only an hour later Kenma was staring at an almost complete essay in shock, wondering how he was able to complete it in such a short time. Kuroo took one final look at it and they sent it to his professor. They only had about 30 minutes of study time left and Kuroo decided instead of trying to catch up on old work, he tried to help Kenma take notes for his upcoming classes. He started by asking what he normally did to try and retain information in class.

“Well I try and listen but if I don’t know what they’re talking about I just sort of zone out and tell myself I’ll review it later,” 

“Well since we’re meeting again tomorrow I want you to try and write down everything that the teacher is saying, not word for word but like this.” He pulls out a book and a notebook and rounds the table to sit next to Kenma, “See here how there're so many words compact onto a page look for the key words, phrases, and plot and just write them down. Even if you don’t understand what your teacher is saying you can bring it to me after school and it’ll make it easier for me to understand what you learned the way you think. School is complete bull, they cater to the way they think the average student learns and teach everyone except for a select few the same way. They don’t even teach us how to learn or study they just throw information at us and if we don't learn the same way we’re expected to just cope.” Kenma looks up at Kuroo while he explains why he hates school, not something he’d expect from an honors student but it’s respectable. “So my job here as your tutor is to not just try and help your grades but to help you be able to learn and study without my help,” He smiles at Kenma, to which he responds with a nod and he looks back down at his laptop. 

“We only have 10 minutes left but we got a good amount done, I say we call it a day. Tonight try to see if you are able to finish a sheet of science and math and bring that with you tomorrow,” Kenma nods again and starts to clean up his space. He pulls out his PSP to make room for his books and sets it on the table. 

“Ohh are you a gamer?” Kuroo asks, nodding down to his PSP, Kenma nods for the third time. “Neat I try to enjoy playing games but the complicated ones are just too much for my brain to figure out” 

“I’m the opposite, that’s the one thing I can understand,”

“Hm,” Kuroo responds, looking like an idea has popped into his head. He finishes cleaning up before Kenma but waits there to walk him out of the library. They walk outside and Kuroo waves goodbye “See you tomorrow” He smiles at Kenma. Again, why does he keep smiling. Kenma just waves his hand and walks over to where he left his bike to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos for a kissy ;*

**Author's Note:**

> ik my writing sucks but we ignore that for the sake of Kuroken :D
> 
> any who I hope to be updating this a lot cause I don't wanna do school work and I like writing stupid things


End file.
